N V S
by Miiso-soup
Summary: Life has never been easy for her...Nothing has ever been easy for her. She wants to find her happy ending... But can she do that with a bad beginning? --SLIGHT AU-- Okey doke! NaruxOC ;D Lemon/lime later on
1. Chapter 1

N.V.S.

_All she wanted was love. All he wanted was her. All__** she**__ wanted was attention. All__** he**__ wanted was revenge._

She woke up. Her mouth was open. Ready to let out a scream. But all that came out, was a small raspy gasp. Aiko sat up, rubbing her groggy eyes, the blur slowly clearing away. She was getting them again._ The_ _nightmares._

She clutched the front of her worn out pajamas, trying to calm herself, from the echoes of shrieks that invaded her mind. She looked over at the girls she was forced to room with. Gina and Amaya.

Not the most likable people, if you know what I mean.

Aiko sighed, a deep aching in her chest. She hated it here. More than she hated her room mates. More then she hated her parents for leaving her here. More than anything you could possibly imagine.

She laid back down, covering her head with her blanket, and holding her teddy bear close to her.

"Help me find a way out..." she quietly said to herself, "Help me find my happy ending...Help me.... Find something other than this." she closed her eyes, and prepared herself for another restless night.

"Hey! Usagi! Get your ass outta bed!" a shrill voice commanded, _Fuck._

"H-hai, Gina-san?" she flipped her covers over and swung her legs over the side of the bed, looking up at Gina.

"Get us some breakfast, we're not prepared to go out yet."

"...Hai. I'll go now."

"Ok, get going. We're hungry." Amaya's voice chirped, wickedly. Aiko looked down, and glided out the door, feeling the girls glares on her back. She didn't know why they hated her. But to think of it, it wouldn't really matter if she knew anyway. It wouldn't make them like her, or anything. But she wondered...Was she too ugly? Was she too quiet? Was she just _not_ likable?

"Ah, hello Aiko-chan. How are you?" Divany the lunch girl greeted her, possibly the only person who didn't _hate _her,

"Good morning, Divany! I've been good thanks, how about you?"

"Oh, I've been well. But it doesn't look like your telling me the truth." she gestured towards Aiko's arms and legs, covered with purply-blue bruises, and small nail prints,

"N-no...I'm fine really."

"Mm...Alright. What will you have today?"

"Nothing for me thanks. I-I'm just here to pick up something for---"

"Say nothing more." Divany handed her two trays, both containing a half bruised apple, a bowl of what looked like tomato bisk soup, two cups or milk and orange juice, and a shit-colored coffee, "I spat in the soup." she winked at Aiko, patting her head twice,

"D-Divany!"

"I'm kidding, but if I were you, I'd piss in it."

"Hah, I wish."

"Don't we all?" Aiko mustered her strength to give her a small smile, and walked back to her-excuse me- Gina and Amaya's room.

"Ew! What is this!? Diarrhea in a cup!?" Gina screeched, throwing the cup of coffee at Aiko, whom dodged it, barely.

"I-I'm sorry..." she didn't dare add in that it was Divany who prepared the 'meal',

"Sorry isn't good enough you little bitch! What? Do you wanna give us _food poisoning_ or something?"

_Theres a lot I wanna give you..._

"N-no! Th-there wasn't anything good left..." she excused,

"Well, then. Get up earlier next time."

"...Hai..." Aiko mumbled, averting her eyes to the floor, wishing they would just leave already.

"Now. We're off to spread beauty to this faggy place. Tata! Oh! Almost forgot. Our room better be _spotless_ by the time we get back." Amaya cackled, wiggling her fingers behind her as some sort of goodbye. Gina strutted after her, giving Aiko one last dirty look before slamming the door behind her.

Aiko sighed heavily, allowing herself to feel at least a little comfort, now that they were gone.

"Thank _GOD._"

After much work and labor, Aiko actually finished cleaning. It was around 6 pm now, so she went to the cafateria in hopes of something that didn't absolutely tasted like something a cow would throw up.

"Hi Divany." she saw the familiar blond hair, and waved,

"Hey cupcake!"

"Anything good?"

"Naw. Never is. But I saved you a loaf of bread, that isn't _very_ stale." she smiled at her, offering a brown loaf of-at some point- toasted bread.

"Thank you..."

"Don't worry sweetie. There will come a time when you'll find your happy ending." she seemed to _read_ her mind. Divany offered her a sympathetic smile,

"...Thanks for the thought."

"Trust me. This may feel like hell now, but at least you got a roof over your head, and somewhat edible food!" Divany chuckled, her dimples showing,

"...If I were...To ever leave...Would that be okay with you?"

"...Nothing would be the same without you, but as long as your happy, I'm fine. I'll always be here waiting for you to take me to _my_ happy ending."

"Yes...Of course."

"Why?" she whispered, "Are you planning something?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"I won't tell."

"I-I'm...I don't have anything planned."

"Your leaving...Tonight aren't you?" at this, Divany's eyes were watering up,

"...No."

"Okay." she gave Aiko a hug. The movement made her stiffen a bit, but Aiko hugged back, "Love you."

"I...I'm not going anywhere." Divany shed one tear, patting her best-friends back three times, and Aiko ran back to her room. _Will she hate me if I'm still here tomorrow?_ Unbeknown to her, she was bluffing the whole time. _What the hell am I thinking!?_

When she arrived at her room, the door immediately slammed behind her.

"You fuck!" Aiko whipped her head around, and saw Gina and Amaya giving her death glares,

"Wh-what?"

"You went through our stuff!"

"You told me to clean the room!"

"Don't make up excuses, what did you take!?" Gina screamed, shoving Aiko into the wall behind her,

"I-I didn't take anything!" she responded as loud as she could, wincing in pain as the hard concrete wall collided with her back.

"You fucking bitch! Don't lie!"

"I-I'm not!"

Her eyes widened. And her hand automatically reached for her cheek. But only a stinging sensation was felt,

"I'm going to beat the shit outta you until you give back what you took, bloody fuck!"

"B-But I didn't take anything!" she attempted to defend herself, but before she could say anything else, a flurry of red interrupted her sight and speech. And pain surged through her body.

Paroxysms(hee hee hee) wracked Aiko's body, but you couldn't hear anything cause her face was turned down into the floor. She could barely see anything, everything was a red blur.

She guessed the time was around 2 am, feeling the moon's rays on her back, the perfect position for 2 am. Realizing she could feel the moon, she then noticed she wasn't inside, as a cold wind brushed past her stained body.

_They probably let me out here cause they didn't want my blood on the floor._

She peeked through one eye, in which she could barely get open, and as she suspected: she was alone.

Aiko tried to feel her body, but all she could feel was a deep ache in all her bones. But she did know she had to get out, and _quick_.

She rolled onto her back, instantly feeling _worse_.

"_Aiko...If you don't get out, heaven won't wait for you."_ a little voice whispered,

"...?" she couldn't find her voice, the words seeming to be stuck in her throat.

"_Aiko...Be strong...Find your happy ending...Find your paradise."_

She felt a bit better, some energy returning to her arms and legs, but other than that, she felt nothing.  
_"Get up...Your time is now."_

Aiko felt her body being pulled upward, as if someone was helping her stand, giving her strength. And she knew the voice was right. This was her only chance. She wasn't gonna let it go.

She had always knew this was gonna happen. But she never thought it would so soon. But she was ready...She had already given Divany a note, addressed to her, telling her to only open it when she was gone. She re-closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

More pain.

But it didn't much matter. This was a live or die moment. But the only difference is...She could die in the orphanage, or in the cold outside world. Either way the odds suck.

"_GO! Now!"_

She gripped the dirt floor, digging her knees into the ground, and pushing herself forward, inches at a time. But Aiko was too weak. She wasn't mentally or physically prepared to do anything. But she kept on pushing, until she was under the protection of a tree.

_I'll wait for tomorrow...I'm too far out anyway..._ She seemed to somehow know, that Gina and Amaya took her really far out into the woods, and would come back to report her for attempting to escape later, being the skank's they were.

"_...Go!" _the voice kept on calling, fading deeper and deeper away into the corners of her mind. She was too tired to worry about this. She was too tired to care.

_Don't let me die..._ were her last thoughts, before she slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

_Dear Divany,_

_I told you not to open this letter, until I were gone. But knowing you, you probably already did._

_I want to tell you that your the most wonderful friend anyone could ever have._

_I want you to know that without you, I would be in the bridge of insanity._

_You were there even before I knew you, and I know that you'll always be with me, no matter what._

_If I die before I come back to you, please forgive me._

_You have the heart of an angel, and I'm so glad to have been friends with you._

_I won't break my promise. I'll come back and help you find your joy, even if it kills me._

_I hope you know that your like a sister to me, and I miss you even when writing this._

_Forgive me for leaving you behind._

_Forgive me for being such a bother._

_Forgive me for ever single wrong I've done._

_You'll be forever with me, in my heart, and I will remember you until the end of my life, and even after that._

_Thank you for being there._

_And I'll come back for you soon._

_I promise._

_Forever shall I be grateful,_

_Aiko

* * *

_

_Ah...The feeling of a new and crisp FF. x3_

_I hope you'll like this one, and if you don't get the title, try saying the letters really quickly, and separately. :D Thanks to Edward Elric Is A Cutie-pie, for her help, and my friend Clyde(and If your reading this, don't laugh at my poor writing skills.)._

_I'll try to update quicker, and sooner._

_With love._

_~Cassie  
_


	2. Unspoken Thank You's

N.V.S.

_I know dreams are for sleeping...I know fantasies are for fiction...But I can still hope for the best...  
Can't I?_

_­----Dream----_

_Alone._

_Isolated in the darkness of her mind, white figures hovered around her._

_Aiko's breath was sharp, ragged, and raspy. _

_A waterfall of tears cascaded down her cheeks, as she found herself paralyzed._

_Her normal blue-green eyes were hollow and blank, and her mouth was open wide in a silent scream._

_The purple hair that framed her face appeared black, swaying in the ghostly breeze._

_They sang a song. Since lacking melody and a difference of verses, it was more of a nursery rhyme:_

"_Aiko, Aiko, little one,_

_Red now shows, glinting in the sun._

_Blood soaks through your clothes and hair,_

_His body couldn't be found anywhere._

_Aiko, Aiko, little girl,_

_The blood comes in, in little swirls._

_Around your feet, around the knife,_

_You ended it all, you ended his life._

_Aiko, Aiko, little queen,_

_Why'd you have to be so mean?_

_Stuck a knife right in his back,_

_Truly, its a heart you lack._

_Aiko, Aiko, little one, _

_Red now shows, glinting in the sun._

_Aiko, Aiko, your time is near,_

_You won't go on, you'll die **HERE!**"_

_Aiko's body trembled, as the figures approached her, each carrying a blood-stained knife. A look of true terror was painted on her face._

_----End of Dream----_

Aiko awoke from her slumber, rather abruptly, her body jolting from the sudden realization that it was just a dream. She couldn't tell what time it was, because the tree blocked the sun rays. She looked up. Green. But there was a tinge of yellow and red in some leaves, suggesting that autumn was coming.

A shadow darted out through the thick woods, Aiko's breath stopped.

A rustling of leaves.

A breaking of a branch.

All that was enough to give Aiko a panic attack.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! I think I found something!" a head of blond approached her. Aiko began hyperventilating,

"I think you mean, _someone._" a man dressed in blue in gray responded, his hair a pale silver, although most people would say it was gray, dully following him,

"Whoa! What happened to _her_?!" he said, ignoring the correction. If it weren't for the pain, screeching in every bone of her body, Aiko probably would have fainted by now,

"Now, now Naruto. You don't wanna scare her." (too little, too late -_-)

"Aw, why would she be scared of me?" the blond---_Naruto_ chuckled, in his raspy, child like voice, ringing through the woods. By this point, her pupils were barely noticeable anymore, and her vocal chords seemed to be cut off, but words jumbled up inside her chest, awaiting the moment where she could say them. The best she could do was whimper, in utter fear.

In past memories, girls would get _raped_ if they were found outside in the woods. But luckily for her, she didn't happen to remember experiencing anything like it.  
Harassment maybe, but not quite rape.

Dew formed at the corners of her eyes, as she watched the two males, cautiously, scared half to death of what they would do to her.

"Oh, how rude of us." the silver haired man began, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. My names Kakashi Hatake. And he's--"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!"---This didn't help Aiko feel anymore comfort.

"We're from The Hidden Leaf village, Konoha." Aiko's lips trembled, and her eyebrows knitted together. Naruto looked at her and his expression immediately softened, he then noticed her eyes... Blue-ish green, wide and innocent. He felt as if he could get lost in the deepness of them.

He openly gawked at her, while she stared back at him, unknowing whether she could trust them or not. Naruto saw that she was _trembling_. It wasn't much a surprise, since she was outside in nothing but a thin tank-top and boxers (if you didn't figure it out, that IS her pajama outfit.),

_Damn! She is RACKED! _He thought, suddenly, his eyes straying farther down than hers, the next thing he knew, Kakashi-sensei had hit him upside the head, "AHEM." he coughed, elbowing Naruto, a signal that he shouldn't do anything to startle or freak her out,

"Wh-What's your name?" he asked, his cheeks staining a rosy pink, but before Aiko could take a better look, he turned his face away,

"...I-I.." Aiko couldn't find the words, she was frightened of course, but they couldn't do anything by just knowing her name, "Ai-Ai...K-ko...Us...sagi..."

"Do you know where your from, Aiko?"

"..." she thought for a moment, "...N-no..." she lied, the bitter word rolled off her tongue, but she absolutely did not regret it.

"Do you remember what village your from?"

"No." she replied again,

"Kakashi-sensei, what do we do with her?"

"Don't act like she's some sort of object. But I think we should take her back to Tsunade-sama."

"Wh-what?"

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

"..."

"I don't think she's in the right condition to walk..." Naruto said, looking at her sympathetically,

"I-I can...Walk...Myself..." This was her chance. And she'll take it. Aiko bent her knee up to her chest, and pushed herself upward, wincing at the sharp pain that went straight down her legs.

She fell forward, bumping into Kakashi, and being caught by Naruto, her face landing in his chest; he smelled like ramen. Her arms flew to her face, prepared to be struck, her eyes closed, and her face looking away; she waited, but nothing came.

Aiko lowered her arms, eying them strangely; they did the same in in return.

"G-Gomenesai..."

"D-don't worry." Naruto stuttered, once again looking away, helping her steady herself, "Kakashi, what do we do?"

"Well I don't think we can just leave her out here. I guess we'll take her back to the village and see if we can figure out where she came from,"

"N-No!" the way Aiko meant it, was to _not_ take her back to her home, she had gotten this far, "P-Please dont take me back there!" she pleaded,

"Kakashi-sensei, if she doesn't know where she's from, how can she not want to go back?"

"Well, sometimes, people don't know where they're from, but they know that where they were, is not that place they wanted to be."

"Wha?"

"She might not know where she was originally from, but she obviously doesn't want to go back." he put it simpler, hoping the knuckle-head would understand,

"...Ah..." Naruto scratched the back of this head, doing the best he could to follow that sentence, repeating it over and over in his head until it made sense, "OH!"---The light clicked on.

"Wh-what are you gonna...do with me?" Aiko's voice interrupted the silence,

"WE'RE TAKING YOU BACK TO KONOHA WITH US--"

"Naruto! Don't worry, Aiko," Kakashi said softly, "We want to take you back to Konoha, because your wounds seem rather..." he looked for the right word to use, "Plentiful."

"..."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I think you would want yourself checked out." Aiko thought for a moment,

"...Ok..." she sounded a bit unsure,

"We won't hurt you." Kakashi reassured,

"Ok." she said more confidently, she put her hands on her knees, and tried to stand up straight, her breath was ragged, but she managed.

"Common...I'll carry you," Naruto offered, out-stretching his hand,

"N-No! I-I'm fine. Th-Thanks." she defended, looking down

"O-Ok." he took his hand back, feeling a pang of something similar to hurt, though he didn't know why; he had _just_ met her.

"Well, common. Tsunade-sama's expecting us."

"Hai." Naruto answered, looking at Aiko warily, "Common."

"..." Aiko kept her face down, limping the fastest she could due to poor conditions.

* * *

The pace was slow, mostly because of Aiko's stubbornness. Kakashi tried not to say anything, but Naruto was getting restless.

Aiko couldn't take it anymore; her legs were too weak to go on, so to much of her resent, she fell. Naruto looked back at her, seeing Aiko clutch her arm, which he realized by now, was broken. He went up to her, and lifted her onto his back, _Wow, she's light. Does she ever eat?_

"N-No...D-Don't..." she began, resisting his act of kindness, her body stiffening at the feeling of his touch, but soon slumped onto him, her arms resting on his shoulders, and her face resting on his back, she breathed in the smell of ramen.

* * *

They made a lot of progress, considering Aiko had stopped walking.

When they got to the gate of Konoha, the purple haired girl had been fast asleep, her heartbeat was steadier, but her breath was still heavy and uneven, Naruto could even hear slight sobs from her.

When they got to Tsunade's office, she was surprised to see them,

"What took you so long---Oh." her eyes went to the pale girl, strapped to Naruto's back, she gave Kakashi a questioning look,

"We found her in the woods, on the way back from the mission. She doesn't seem to know where she came from, but it's proven she doesn't want to know." he stated, eying her casually,

"Tsunade baa-chan---" Naruto started, in a rather calm tone,

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" she scolded,

"I think I should take her to the hospital, her arm's broken, and I don't know what else, but..." he ignored her comment. Tsunade's eyes softened, as she looked at him, he seemed a bit unfocused, and somewhat dumbfounded,

"Hai, you may go."

"Thanks, baa-chan!" Naruto quickly left before she could say anything else, but was quiet enough not to wake Aiko.

* * *

"Well, it was rather nice of you to take her here, Naruto-kun." Shizune said, at the moment, she was running some errands for Tsunade, happening to see Naruto at the hopital, she decided to help him check Aiko in.

"It was no problem," he chuckled, "What's wrong with her?"

"Ah...Nothing serious. Although, we did find some head wounds, mostly near her temples, which can, of course be fatal, but it was nothing to worry about this particular time. You were correct about the broken arm, and she also seems to have fractured her right ankle, and her left wrist. Other than that, just a few minor cuts and bruises. But, Ms Usagi has lost a lot of blood. She must have taken quite a beating, huh?"

"...Yeah."

"You seem worried...Did you know her?"

"N-No! I just don't like it want people are hurt."

"Uh...Yeah...Ok. Um, you can go see her if you want."

"Thanks, see you later Shizune-chan." he stepped past her, and into the room Aiko was currently in.

She was the picture of pity...Well to him she was.

Aiko had an oxygen mask on, so her breathing sounded a lot more natural. When he got closer, he could see the purplish bruises and cuts on her arms, face, and legs; and blood seeping out of the band aids. Her arm was patched up, and her wrist and ankle was wrapped in some sort of medical tape. Aiko's eyes were closed but once he slid the door shut, she was aware of his presence.

"Hey Aiko!" he greeted cheerfully,

No reply.

"Are you okay?"

Still no reply.

"Do you know what happened? How you ended up there?"

Nothing.

"Aiko, we're not here to hurt you. We—I just wanna help."

Silence. Clearly the message wasn't getting through to her.

"Okay...Well, I'll see you later." he turned to leave, slightly upset she wouldn't talk to him.

"W-Wait...!" she spoke up, feeling a bit guilty for not saying anything, but by then, he had already left,

"Th...Thank you..." she mumbled, watching his shadow disappear from behind the door.

Aiko sighed, closing her eyes again. She wondered if he was gonna come back any time soon.

Cause no one ever did. Especially for _her.

* * *

_

_Yay! Chappy numero dos is up! (my spanish sucks)_

_I actually spend mothers day writing this, since my mommy is at work and ditched me TOT Lolz, jk, she would never ditch me..._

_While I was writing that little nursery rhyme, I was researching a whole buncha children nursery rhymes, and its quite surprising that most of them are really violent, depressing and morbid. Examples:_

_1) Ring Around the Rosies- Refers to the Black plague (Google it if you wanna know more)_

_2) Mary, Mary Quite Contrary- Refers to Bloody Mary, when she would behead her people_

_3) Jack and Jill- Refers to a King whom 'broke his crown' meaning he got beheaded, and a queen who came 'tumbling after'. EW.  
_

_4) Oranges and Lemons (is that right?): (last verse) Here comes the candle to light you to bed, Here comes the chopper to chop off your head, Chip chop, chip chop, chip chop, chip ch...-Dunno o.o_

_5) Peter, Peter, Pumkin Eater- About a guy who loved to eat pumpkins, and had a wife whom he 'couldn't keep', so he stuffed her inside a pumpkin. Ouch._

_Theres a lot more, but I'm to tired =0= to put them on here.  
And I got a tip for anime lovers. DO NOT WATCH EACH ALTERNATE ENDING FOR SCHOOL DAYS RIGHT AFTER EATING. I COULD BARELY KEEP DOWN MY LUNCH, DUDE, ITS A FRIGGIN BLOOD FOUNTAIN!!! __

_Thankies for reading~! Pliox review, but onleh if you wanna!_

_~Shyoko-chan  
_


	3. Quiet Day

N.V.S.

_For me, hope and faith are opposites. I can hope for the best, but I cannot put faith that it will happen. Cause it never does._

_----Dream----_

"_Goodbye, Aiko."_

"_No! Divany!"_

"_I love you, sis."_

"_No! Don't! Please!"_

_The young girl's hand was out-stretched, and her legs were running towards where her best friend was about to fall, "DIVANY NO!"_

"_I'm going home. I'll see you there. Miss you." the blond stepped back, the balls of her feet being her only balance, "I'll always be with you." were her last words..Then...She stepped off the cliff, plummeting to her awaited death._

"_DIVANY!" Tears flowed from her aqua-orbs, dripping to the cold floor, which soon faded into nothingness. And once again, she was alone, in the darkness of her life._

"_D-Divany...Don't leave me...Your all I have..." she sobbed, covering her face with both her hands, and falling to her knees, then into fetal position, "P-Please...Don't leave...Me..."_

_----End of Dream----_

Aiko's eyes shot open, she was covered in sweat and tears, from another nightmare.

_Damnit!_ She thought, annoyed that she couldn't have one pleasant sleep,

"Ms Usagi! Are you alright?" her nurse, Azakura, ran in, seeming rather concerned,

"H-Hai...Gomen...Did I disturb you?"

"No! Not at all," she replied, smiling at her, "I was just worried, thats all."

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?"

"H-How did...?"

"I've heard you screaming for the last nine days, its quite frequent."

"Oh..."

"Has something been bothering you?" she questioned, her eye brows furrowing,

"N-No...Uhmm...Has Naruto come? Wh-While I was asleep or anything?"

"No, sorry. Why? Are you expecting him?"

"I-I was just wondering."

"Ok. Well, call if you need me at all, even if its just to talk."

"..."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling he'll be here soon."

Azakura gave her another grin, and left Aiko to think on her own.

_He said he would be back...He probably just doesn't want to see me anymore...Lier._

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Your late, AGAIN!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms in the air,

"Nauto! Aren't you supposed to be visiting Aiko right now?"

"Oh right! Oops." he chuckled, somewhat nervous,

"You don't want to, do you?"

"She doesn't seem to like me much."

"And since when has that ever bothered you?"

"Uh...I don't know." Kakashi sighed,

"Just...Go. But your coming back after for some extra training. 8:30 pm, sharp."

"Agh! Thanks a lot, Kakashi-sensei!"

"No problem."

Naruto sulked away, upset that his 'free time' was being sucked away from...the...THE FUN-SUCKER-AWAER[insert angry face here]! _Why do I have to visit her anyway? She clearly doesn't want anything to do with me..._ he thought bitterly, rolling his eyes at the thought of they're last...Encounter.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Nice to see you again, its been a bit long." Azakura greeted, standing up from her chair,

"Yeah, hi Azakura."

"Come to see Aiko?"

"Yep."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic. Is there something wrong?"

"She doesn't like me." he put it briefly,

"What made you think that?"

"I don't know, she doesn't seem to like to talk to me."

"Well...She has been through a lot you know...Like, taking a beating from who-knows-who, waking up alone; hungry and cold in the woods full of wild animals, being found by a couple of random strangers whom in her mind could _kill_ her, and waking up in a hospital, with no family or friends to visit her."

Naruto thought for a moment, and it did make a lot of sense. He felt kinda guilty, for feeling bad for himself, when it was _her _that was suffering from the beginning. _I should have been more patient._

"...Can I see her?"

"Yes, of course. She's sleeping right now though."

"Thats fine."

The blond boy slid the door behind him shut, and focused on the white covers. Or more specifically who was _under_ the covers.

"Hey Aiko..." he said, in a softer tone than usual, well knowing she had awakened. Aiko was facing the opposite direction, curled up in a ball. When she heard him, her heart stopped. Its been more than a week since he had visited her. Nevertheless, she turned on her back to face him,

"N-Naruto?"

"The one and only!"

"...Thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"I-I...I wanted to tell you...Last time...But I was too late..."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"...?" she gave him a look that said, 'What the fuck are you talking about?'

"For not having any patience with you. I didn't realize you were so...Miserable."

"I was miserable before you."

"...?"

"Oh. Never mind, I'm sorry."

"No its okay. I just wanna tell you that I won't hurt you, I promise. And you don't have to trust me, but will you let me earn your trust?" he took a seat beside her, placing a red rose in the little jar on her bed side table,

"...I guess..." he took that as a positive,

"So when are they letting you out?"

"Tomorrow...I think..."

"Ah...What do you plan on doing when you get out?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Do you plan on staying at Konoha?"

"...I don't have much else of a choice..."

"Where do you plan on staying?"

"I-I...I don't know..."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"With what?"

"What happened you know...In the woods...With you in the woods..."

"..."

"You don't have to answer."

"...Thanks."

"No problem."

"N-Naruto-kun...?"

"Just call me Naruto."

"...Naruto... What are they going to do with me? I-If they don't...Let me stay?"

"They will! But...Well I don't know. But Tsunade-baa-chan won't make you go back, if you don't wanna."

"...Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming to visit me..."

"Don't worry about it."

Aiko couldn't bring herself to smile at him. Because she didn't want to get her hopes up, that he wouldn't be someone who hurt her in the end. She was tired though, and her eyes were becoming droopy,

"...N...Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"What made you come today?"

"...I just wanted too."

"Honestly..."

"Kakashi-sensei made me come. I-I just didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't seem like you did."

"..."

"But I'm sorry for judging you."

"N-No...it's fine." he looked at her, studying her expression carefully. Aiko wasn't looking at him, but she closed her eyes and yet out a long yawn, but didn't re-face him, "Why did you help me?"

"Hm? Because it's my duty as a ninja."

"...Ah."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

They continued they're small talk for a little while, but Aiko was becoming more, and more drowsy by the second. A little while later, she was lulled asleep.

"..." Naruto stared at her pale complexion, and reached out his hand, wanting to brush away a stray hair, but at last decided not to, scared of waking her. His heart swelled inside his chest, as he watched her. Aiko's eyes were closed, but she had a look of hurt on her face, with her eyebrows scrunched together, dark circles under her eyes, and her salmon-pink lips turned in a very unsettling frown. He sighed, wondering what happened to her, his curiosity itching...

* * *

_Kay, I must admit, this isn't my best chapter _ But a lot has been going on, and I don't have enough room in my brain noodle to think of something..._

_So, sorry if this chapter sucked, I'll work harder next time :) ~~Echhhh I hate my school D: BUT HIGH SCHOOL ISH COMING~! YEAYZ X3_

_Thankies for reading~! And please rate and review, flames are fine, but please remember to tell me WHY and that I'm only 12-13, so my writing skills aren't really expected to be that good :D_

_~Shyoko-chan  
_


	4. Revenge

N. V. S.

_Many things in life, we cannot have. I guess thats why we take advantage of the things we do have._

_----Nightmare----_

"_Please... Mom...Don't die... Your all I have left..." the young girl sat by her mother, and watched her heave her last breathes. Holding back tears, she continued to pray; wanting to give her mother some of her own strength, in order to save her. She was dying, and Aiko knew that. But she wasn't quite willing to except it. Not this. Not without a proper goodbye._

"_Oka-san...Please...I'm begging you... I don't want this to be our goodbye... I... I don't want it to end like this..." she pleaded, waiting patiently for an answer. There was none._

"_I'm sorry dear, but we have to cut the life-support now."_

"_No! Please! Just give me one more day! P-Please!" Aiko screamed--knowing her mother probably wouldn't last until tomorrow anyway--her blue-ish green orbs wide with fear, "Please, miss!"_

"_I-I'm sorry, Aiko. But we've already suspended this procedure too many times. I'll give you some time to say...goodbye." the nurse choked on the last few words, not allowing herself to cry, for Aiko's sake. She left without saying anything, while Aiko remained motionless at the thought._

"_Please... God... I don't care... I'll give whatever it takes to give my mother her life back... Even my own. Please... Lord... I'm begging you... She's everything to me. I won't be able to live without her."_

"_I'm sorry, Aiko. We're un-plugging it now." the doctor who was previously treating her mother said, emotionless,_

"_NO! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" she screeched, while security took hold of her._

"_...Sorry..."_

"_MOM! NO!" tears fell freely from her eyes now, dripping from her chin, blood splattering against the floor, due to Aiko tearing at her arms to free herself from security's grip, "NO!" she was thrashing against them, but once she heard the beeping of the machines stop, and saw her mothers chest fall, she stopped, her jaw dropped, along with her body, when the security guards released her. _

_Her heart also failed to beat properly, as adrenaline rushed through her. The only response to her mothers death. Her bangs fell in front of her face, as all her sanity was completely lost._

"_Mom..."_

"_Please dear... We think you should go home now..." the nurse spoke quietly, as though pitying her,_

"_Mom..." Aiko repeated, wiping away the excess tears,_

"_Security." the doctor ordered, with a brief head-nod._

"_Mom..." she said, looking up at them, the pupil of her eye non-existent, as security grabbed her arms again, " Let go." she commanded, her tone serious, and somewhat deadly,_

"_You need to leave now, miss." one of the guards said gruffly._

"_I'm sorry then." she stared coldly at him, from the corner of her eye, "Goodbye." _

_Blood spattered all over the walls._

_All over her._

_All over everything._

_Aiko was then dropped by the other security guard. She grinned, without looking up, grabbing the decapitated head by the hair, swinging it in front of the other guard, _

"_Are you going to miss him?" she teased, her voice curving around the word, 'miss',_

"_Why you!" he grabbed her arm, yanking her sideways, "What're you smilin 'bout!? HE'S DEAD!" the man spat, his shaking hand pointing at his allies motionless body,(of course missing it's head)_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you... But...don't worry... You'll be with him soon enough." she turned towards him, half-smiling, her canine a bit sharper than most would consider 'normal', "Goodbye." she dropped the head._

_More blood._

_Warm and ruby-colored._

_Aiko faced the doctor and nurse again, looking up from under her bangs, red-liquid dripping from the side of her face. She licked her lip, and bit it, more blood oozing down to her chin,_

"_Are you going to miss them?" she asked again, rhetorically,_

"_Wh-What did you do!?" shrieked the nurse—Forgetting about what just happened earlier--covering her mouth in complete horror, at the sight of her husband; dead, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I--" she half-ran towards the small girl._

_--Her corpse dropped to the ground in front of Aiko, organs spilling across the floor,_

"_Are you going to miss them?" she repeated, walking slowly nearer to the doctor, stepping over the dead bodies, "I know I miss my mom..." she said calmly, as though trying to make him guilty,_

"_Please! I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want!"_

"_I wonder if you know what real pain feels like... I mean you must... Right? Your a doctor. You see lotsa people die. You let lotsa people die." she hissed, ignoring his pleas, cocking her head to the side and tossing her hair out of her face, "Maybe I should give you a little taste... Of what your patients feel."_

_The doctor (whom I shall name Tim), dropped to his knees, folding his hands together and begging her, "I'll do whatever you want, just please... Spare me!"_

"_You didn't spare my mother... Now did you?"_

"_I'm sorry! I-I would have! It's just—ARGH!" his arm flew off to the other side of the room,_

"_Do you like that?"_

"_N-no! Please, have mercy!" she glared down at him, her irises now a deep crimson color, _

"_Pathetic."_

"_I'll give you whatever you want! Plea--" his leg was disconnected from the rest of his body. Tim fell to the ground, gasping for breath, and clutching his right shoulder, right where the rest of his arm should have been,_

"_Are you in pain now?"_

"_D-Damn you...! Y-you'll never get away with this! I swear the next time I see you--" his other leg made an irritable ripping sound, as it was tossed away. Tim screamed in agony as he was losing more and more limbs, _

"_Oh, now... I thought you were going to do as I wanted..." she grinned again, menacingly, _

"_Never! Next time I see you--" Aiko kicked his body so his back was against the floor, and stood above him, her feet on either side of his face,_

"_Now...That won't be happening... Sorry." Tim's eyes exploded from they're sockets, leaving him blind,_

"_ARGH! SECURITY!" he flailed with what was left of him(I'm surprised he's still alive -__-),_

"_I'm going to unplug this situation now. I'm sorry. But I must go home soon." she said, ironically,_

"_No! No!" 10-year-old Aiko reached down, placing her hand lightly on the white lab-coat of his (well, not so white anymore), right on his heart,_

"_This has been fun. Tell your friends I said hello. Now... Goodbye."_

_The movement soon stopped, and Aiko smiled in victory. She walked over to her mother, and sat there, again, patiently; somehow thinking she avenged her death._

"_Mom... I did it for you... They didn't treat you right... But I'm sorry I couldn't have done anything sooner... Mom... I'm... I'm so sorry!" she sobbed; her eyes returning to they're original color, and grabbing her mother's hand, knowing that there wasn't any comfort in it, "I-I'll... See you one day... Okay? I... I love you, mom... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier... I'm sorry..." Aiko stayed by her mother's side, until more security came and took her away; this time, she was too tired to fight back._

"_Goodbye...Oka-san..." she whispered, one last tear streaming down her face..._

_----End of Nightmare----_

"Aiko! Aiko! Wake up!" a melodic voice commanded,

"MOM! MOM! PLEASE NO!"

"AIKO! WAKE UP!"

"DON'T DIE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"AIKO!" Azakura yelped, shaking the young girls body, in order to wake her from her seemingly unpleasant dream,

"What?" was the only thing Aiko said, as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling more nauseous by the minute.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"...I-I don't know... It seemed so real..." she was mostly talking to herself then,

"Most nightmares are like that... But I have good news for you!"

"...Huh?"

"Your leaving tomorrow!"

"O-Oh."

"What? Aren't you excited?"

"...I-I am."

"Your lying."

"Wh-Where am I going to stay?"

"I don't know, actually. But don't worry. Lady Tsunade will have everything sorted out."

"..."

"She's really nice... Don't worry."

"...Hai..."

"Okay, well, call if you need me, kay?" she flashed her a quick smile and left Aiko alone with her thoughts. _No. It felt too real... Like I had actually lived through that... Was that a memory of my past?_ She pondered, gripping the bedsheets._ But all the blood... the... blood... and I made it... I made them bleed... I killed them..._Aiko tried to imagine herself doing that, but personally, she didn't even understand how she killed them in her nightmare... Everything just came apart... They're flesh tore so easily, with just a slight look of the eye... When a quick image of murdering the nurse flashed into her mind, Aiko suddenly thought of Azakura—And her face turned an odd shade of green, while she quickly made her way to the bathroom.

----A good vomit-session later...----

"Geeze Aiko. What did you eat!?" Azakura asked, after cleaning her up,

"N-nothing... I guess... It's just all in my head..." she said, trying not to make eye-contact(which is hard, cause if you've ever been to a hospital, the nurses look you RIGHT. IN. THE. EYE.(s)),

"What?"

"N-no... Sorry. Nevermind."

"Mk. I'm going on my break now, so... Try not to give the other nurse too much to complain about."

"...H-hai..."

"Tsk! I'm just kidding! Gosh."

"..." Azakura patted Aiko another time before slipping out of the room. Aiko looked out of the window, suddenly glad to have gotton rid of that freaken oxygen mask, (cause really, you can't move your head much with that thing on), "Mom..." she whispered, under her breath, and then breaking into sobs.

_First of all, I'd like to thank Spencer Dunnison, Eric Ball, and Gabriel Gamboa. For proof-reading :) And they're helpful comments._

_WELL! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I would have sooner, but I'm in the hospital :'(_

_I know, I know, your all concerned and love me, and would like to come visit me...(Inner me: PFFT, HAHAHAHAHA) _ Hmph. Stupid 'inner voices'. But anyways, no, you can't, cause I HAVE SWINE FLU!!! D: _

_Crowd: OH NOZEZ!_

_Just kidding. :)_

_Crowd: DAMN YUU!!_

_Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to offend. And a special sorry to those who actually do have H1N1. :'( I pray for ju._

_Anyways. I'm actually in here for depression, bipolar disorder, and possibly schizophrenia :O Plus, I'm a total homicide. :) I've never killed anyone, but the voices inside my head tell me to D:_

_Your probably wondering why I'm telling you this... Well, its cause I accept myself, and I don't care what others say. If you really are my loyal readers, than I don't have to worry about you not reading anymore just cause I'm a total psycho :)--Unless I really suck at writing, in THAT case, you can feel free to review and tell me what I'm doing wrong (just not too much flaming, thanks) :) Then you can stop reading whenever you like :D_

_Anyways, lemme explain to you the nightmarish-flashback-type-thing. She wasn't sent to prison cause everyone thought a young girl couldn't slaughter two security guards, and two medical personnel. Kinda reminds you of Lizzie Borden, huh? XD And Tim died, cause Aiko made his heart explode from inside his chest! :D How fun._

_I'm actually writing this on June 24th at like... Past midnight (SHH! DON'T TELL DEM I'M AWAKE OR THEY'LL GIVE ME MORE MEDS D:). Just saying the date cause I'm not sure when I can get out of here. They'll probably let me go out on pass though, for the weekend when they think I'm not as suicidal/homicidal. So, yeah._

_Nurse: ARE JUU STILL A-WAKE???_

_Me: OH SHIET I'M SCREWED, G'NIGHT EVERYONE—UHUM... GOOD MORNING??_

_Nurse: WE'LL GIVE YOU SOME CETAPHILL, THAT SHOULD HEP JUU! (Dun think I spelled that right)(Inner me: God she has an annoying accent _)_

_Me: NOOOEZ! -screams like a total freak-_

_~Shyoko-chan_

_Otherwise known as- Cassie._


	5. Roomies

N. V. S.

_Sometimes you just gotta let yourself go, and cry. It doesn't matter much of what people will think of you, more of what you think of yourself._

_----Nightmarish flashback of a nightmare----_

_Aiko stood above the defeated body._

_She felt the fresh blood, trickle down the side of her face, as she stared at another headless being. She turned to face the others,_

"_Are you going to miss them?" she asked, with an unreadable expression,_

"_Wh-what did you do!?" the nurse dropped to her knees, covering her mouth in utter horror, at the sight of her husband; dead. In such a pitiful way, if I may add, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL--" she began running towards Aiko, but was stopped when her corpse fell to the ground;  
bodily fluids escaped her, as organs slid around her body. She floated in a pool of her own blood, as her amber eyes stared straight up at Aiko._

_----End of Nightmarish flashback of a nightmare----_

"GAH!" she wailed, dropping her suitcase in the process, falling down on her knees,

"Aiko! What happened? Did you trip again?" Naruto asked, concerned,

"N-No... It's nothing... I'm sorry." Aiko hastily regained her composure,

"Ah, its nothing. Now common, lemme take that bag of yours, we don't want to keep Baa-chan waiting,"

"H-Hai."

Aiko was very nervous of meeting Lady Tsunade. The women seemed so scary whenever she had caught a glimpse of her. Like, just the other day, she saw her beating an old man with long white hair... After he exited a women's bath... No... There HAD to be a reason as to why he was in there, right?

"A-And Aiko?"

"Yes?"

"..." Naruto seemed to have already known his question, but quickly changed it, "Is Usagi really your last name?"

"Um... Yes? Why do you ask?"

"U-Uh... No reason. We needa hurry, or I'm piggy-backing you again!" he teased, as the girl's scarlet cheeks tainted a dark shade of red, remembering how he had carried her to the village... And his smell of ramen.

"Ah... Aiko Usagi... Pleasure to see you... Awake that is." Tsunade chuckled lightly at her own joke,

"...Y-Yes... I-I'm... The pleasures all mine..." Aiko stuttered,"Really."

"Ha ha, no need to be so nervous, I don't bite or anything."

"...Y-yes... Sorry..."

"Ah yes. Back to business. So I heard from Naruto and Kakashi that you were found in the woods?"

"Yes."

"Did you know how you got there?"

"No." she lied,

"Tell me... Do you have any memory of your past?" Aiko paused, wondering if she should mention the nightmares that have been reoccurring since she arrived at the village, and about the orphanage,

"No." she responded quietly, deciding not to say anything,

"Parents? Relatives?"

"My mother is dead. My father... Was killed." she'd rather not explain the dreams,

"...Oh dear. Well, I'm sorry... Any relatives?"

"Murdered."

"Ah... You know, we have another resident that's family and clan was terminated. By his own brother, too."

"Really?"

"Yes. But don't worry, you'll meet him soon."

"Okay." she felt a bit uneasy of the thought,

"Do you want us to try and find people who at least know you? Like, past caretakers or something?"

"No!" the word leaped from Aiko's mouth, a reflex of some sort, "I mean... No... Thank you... I don't want to be a bother."

"It wouldn't be a bother if people are looking for you."

"N-No... No ones looking for me."

"What?"

"Those people... I was living with... They don't want me back."

"You remember?"

"N-No... Its just... I don't want to go back to wherever I was."

"Oh, I see... Well this could be an issue, considering your a minor, and can't technically work yet."

"..."

"Ah. Okay. I see."

"Yes?"

"You'll be rooming with one of the few people I've chosen, and from now on be attending class, your assigned group is with Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"Wh-what?"

"You will be trained to be a ninja, until we can find better arrangements for you."

"O-oh... So I won't be going back there?"

"No. Not if theres no legal-stuff involved, your now a citizen of Konoha."

"...Thank you so much."

"It's no problem."

"No really... Th-thank you! Thank you! No one has ever been this kind to me..."

"...Well. Come back this afternoon, I'll have some residents come and you can see which you feel most comfortable living with. It will probably be one of your classmates, and possibly a team-mate."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama!" she left quickly, excited to tell Naruto about the news. He's been a real friend to her since he had found her, even though sometimes he was quite scary... _Yes!...Now I have to find a way to get Divany here... I want to share my happiness with her..._

"Naruto!"

"Hey! How'd it go?"

"Great! Lady Tsunade is letting me stay in the village."

"Awesome. So who're you rooming with?"

"...I don't know yet. I get to decide later this afternoon. But thanks for your concern. You have been very hospitable since I've been in Konoha."

"Eh he he he...! No worries." he chuckled, folding his arms behind his head,

"..." Aiko didn't quite know what to do. She sort of forgot how to smile... Or at least, she forgot how good it was to smile. But watching Naruto, her heart felt lighter, as though there was hope for her too... _No. I'm not allowed... to be able to smile... until Divany's here with me._ She thought roughly, ignoring her own wants, replacing them with determination, "N-Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the exact place you found me?"

"Uhum... Yeah, kinda."

"...Okay. If you want to... Could you try to remember it for me?"

"Yeah! Of course...!" he answered eagerly,

"Arigato."

"Ha ha, wassup with the formal talk?"

"O-oh... Nothing... Sorry."

"Your really weird." he said, pointing a finger at her, "But... fun to be around."

"Wh-what?" she was surprised to hear this from him, considering she hasn't been the most cheerful person,

"N-nothing." he smiled at her; a big, cheeky smile. _WHY DID I SAY THAT!? _He yelled inwardly, kicking himself for the oddly placed comment.

----Few Hours Later----

"Naruto!" Aiko called, slightly annoyed that he would be late, "NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"Ye-e-es?" he answered, coming from right behind her. Aiko spun around, expecting to see him, but instead—Nothing.

"Naruto?"

"Ha ha. I'm just kidding, I'm over here, Aiko." she turned around again, almost bumping into him.

"Naruto! What the hel...What were you doing?" she yelped,

"Trying to surprise you!"

"Hmph. Whatever. Common, we're late." she said, lugging her suitcase into the building.

Aiko lightly rapped on the door, "Tsunade-sama? It's Aiko, ma'am."

"Come in." The purple haired girl crept in slowly, aware of the other persons in the room, "Aiko, this is Ino." Aiko bowed politely, but when the blond took a long look at her, she made a small, 'hmph' sound,

"H-Hello..."

"...Hey." was her sharp reply, seeming really annoyed by Aiko's presence,

"Okay. There is a few others... But they don't seem to be available at the moment, so Ino's your first pick."

"U-Uhumm... Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to room with her?"

"No. Your other choice is--"

"AH! Sorry I'm late everyone, got held up. Oh hey pig." a girl with short pink hair entered the office, she grinned at Ino, "I'm guessing your... Aiko, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Mmk." she rolled her eyes lightly, after briefly giving her a look, stopping near her chest and waist area, where her face turned a shade darker,

"Tsunade-sama?"

"What is it?"

"Are these my only choices?"

"Apparently. At the moment, yes."

"...O-okay..." she looked over to Naruto, for something, ANYTHING. She didn't really feel comfortable rooming with... them... They kinda reminded her of Gina and Amaya.

"BAA-CHAN!"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Yeah, yeah. Would it be acceptable for Aiko to stay with me?" that particular person, swallowed a large lump in her throat. She didn't mean THIS. She didn't want to room with a boy! That would just be gross!(Here at the hospital, when I was back in C. A. P. E. (Children and Adolescent Psychiatric Emergency) I had to live with THREE other guys. And sometimes they used my bathroom(wasn't really my bathroom but...w/e). EW. I'm in a longer stay unit now :)).

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" the pink haired girl, which Aiko learned to be Sakura, scolded, throwing a scroll at him,

"N-NO! I just meant, if she doesn't want to room with them... I don't know, I'm the one she knows most around here. Its not like someone would want to room with a complete stranger. And I promise I won't do anything perverted or whatever."

"Hm... Usually I wouldn't allow that, but in Aiko's case, the decision is hers."

"What about it Aiko?" Naruto asked, a bit excited for her answer,

"..."

"You don't necessarily have to decide now, but a place to stay for the night would probably be good."

"Naruto." she answered quietly. This was probably her best bet. Anyways, she had endured worse. Considering Gina and Amaya never went to a ninja academy, they're beatings were pretty thorough. She didn't want to experience one from actually _trained_ ninja's.

"A-Are you sure!?" Tsunade seemed really surprised by her final decision, she wasn't really expecting it from the beginning,

"Y-yes... He's the only one I know here."  
"...Alright... if your sure... You can always come to me if theres any trouble. Which there better not be, right _Naruto?_" the way she said his name even sent shivers down Aiko's back. It was exactly the same way she had said... In her dream... _It was... The same..._

"Yeah, yeah, Baa-chan."

"I TOLD YOU--"

"But if you'll excuse me, I gotta show my new roomy around." he laughed, grabbing Aiko's hand and making a quick dash for the door, leaving Tsunade, Ino, and Sakura a bit dumbfounded.

"Hmm! So, want me to help you unpack?" Naruto offered, once they had arrived,

"Theres not much to unpack..." she said, holding up her suitcase, which was simply a backpack with a few leaves still stuck on it.

"Well, its always nice to make things feel homey." he replied, forgetting that she _had no home._

"..."

"Oh... Sorry... I forgot."

"No... it's okay... How about your parents? Where are they?"

"Uhum... They're... Out on business." he gave his best efforts to smile at her, even though he was lying through his teeth. He was too ashamed to say what happened. I mean, who wouldn't be? She would think he was a total freak, right?(Wrong as usual, Naruto.)

"O-oh... Are you sure they don't mind me staying with you then?"

"N-no... They're uh, fine with it."

"O-okay... Where do I stay?"

"Well Kakashi said he'd be able to get another bed. But for now, you can sleep on mine, I'll sleep on the couch."

"N-no! I-I'm not worth the trouble, trust me."

"No really. It doesn't smell or anything, I cleaned it this morning." (HAHAHAHA THATS FUNNY!)

"...Are you sure?"

"O'course. I offered to keep you here in the first place."

"Okay..." Aiko yawned, "May I take a nap?"

"Sure. I'll wake you up when its time for dinner."

"Thank you."

_Well la-di-da! She moved in. *tear I'm so proud :') Naruto's all grown up... well... not really x) but he's still as lovable as ever. Anyways, more shall be explained in da next chapter, in which I'm working on, or beginning to work on now( it's Quiet hour, or Happy Hour as I like to call it. It's pretty much an hour from 6 to 7 where the kids stay in they're room alone for an hour and do whatever.). Ah, I finished watching Devil May Cry a couple days ago, and IT WAS FREAKEN AWESOME!!! :') I cried at the ending, and trust me. I'm the girl who didn't cry at the Passion of Christ. :)_

_Hmm, this story promises to be interesting... Or at least to me. Cause when you read it, and it's awful, then its like... a THOUSAND time's worse for the author cause they're like, HOLY SHIT **I** WROTE **THAT!?** So, yeah. :)_

_OH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU LAST CHAPTER!! _

_If you live in Canada, then you've probably heard of the Young Writers Contest. You know, with the short story and crap? WELL. I got into the finals! My short story will be published in a book called Dreamscape, and under the name Celine (don't stalk me D:) And so yeah :)_

_~Cassie_


	6. Dad

N. V. S.

_I'll keep my memories of you... Cause now... Thats all I'll ever have._

_----Nightmare----_

"_Aiko, fetch me my slippers, ya brat!" a low voice echoed through a semi-empty house,_

"_H-Hai father... Right away..." a short, 10-year-old-girl responded, running around the house to find those stupid slippers,_

"_Hurry up!"_

"_...H-Hai father! I-I'm looking for them!"_

"_Don't talk to me in that tone!"  
"...Gomenesai."_

"_Where'd you put them?"_

"_I-I didn't touch them."_

"_Well slippers just don't walk away on there own!"_

"_...Hai."_

"_Now get them quickly 'fore I kick your sorry ass..."_

"_H-Have you been drinking, father?" she asked, the least bit concerned for the cruel man,_

"_Damnright I have, got a problemmbitch?" his words slurred together. Aiko was rather hurt by the name-calling, but didn't take it too personally; she was already used to it._

"_I-I can't find them!"_

"_Get over here, Imma whip your ass so hard you won't be able to get up tomorrow, fucker!"_

"_P-Please no! I'm sorry! I'll look harder!"_

"_GET YO ASS OV'R HERE!" against her better judgment, Aiko followed the order, knowing it would just end horribly. Her father took a good look at her, then spat on her face. He continued to beat and slap her, until Aiko couldn't stand anymore, "Get up, bitch."_

"_I-I can't..."_

"_I said get up!"_

"_..." Mr Usagi then proceeded to grab her shirt collar, _

"_Don't you dare disobey me."_

"_..."_

"_Say something, brat!"_

"_I miss mom." was all she could think of. But instead of a slap to the face, or a kick, he started laughing. His eyes crunched up, his mouth wide open, tongue wriggling like a snake, and his hand over his stomach, as though already getting cramps._

"_You miss that whore?"_

"_She's not a whore!" Aiko replied sharply, not really knowing what 'whore' meant at the time,_

"_What would you know? She always babied you!"_

"_...But thats what mothers do... Take care of they're young..."_

"_She'sdead." he said, rolling his eyes at her, recovering from his laughing fit,_

"_..."_

"_I killed her." Aiko's eyes widened through the bruises, as she sat up. All that went through her mind was, 'No. YOU DIDN'T. YOU DIDN'T! SHE...SHE...IT WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT!'_

"_No."_

"_Yep. Gave her such a beating she couldn't get up. Then I threw her in a ditch and called an ambulance. They bought the whole thing, 'I don't know what happened! All of the sudden there was a flash of light, tires screeching... I... I couldn't jump in fast enough to save her!' HA. Pathetic. Just. Like. You."_

"_No."_

"_What? Don't believe me?"_

"_..."_

"_I can show you how I beat her... I can show you first hand!" he yanked her arm, and threw her against the farthest wall. A cascade of dust and wood fell from the ceiling; a result of another person being thrown against it._

_Blood trickled down Aiko's neck, staining her purple hair black. She remained motionless, as though dead from the impact, her eyes hidden in her hair,  
"What? That all you got?" her father asked, drunkly, "Even your mother lasted a bit longer. But I guess your just a worthless piece of shit, put in the world to be used like people like me. Smart people."_

_Mr Usagi continued to rant on about how ugly and stupid Aiko was, never knowing she was still conscious; and listening to it all. When he got into detail on how he paid the doctor to cut the life-support, and how it was all his idea, she completely lost it. The rationality she once possessed was no longer existing. Aiko slowly began to stand up, rubble and rock fell from her shoulders,_

"_You killed her."_

"_You're still alive?"_

"_You killed mom."_

"_Are you really that dumb? I. KILLED. HER." he annunciated every letter and syllable, pretty clearly for a drunken man,_

"_...You...Killed...Mom..."_

"_God your stupid!" he began to burst out in laughter again, but soon stopped when he saw Aiko was right in front of him, "Hey, what're you doing, bitch?"_

"_You killed her. That doctor... He wasn't really a doctor... Was he...?"_

"_Nope. Hired him. He agreed quickly too. He loves that type of thing. Made sure you were there to see it all."_

"_You went through all that... Just to make me miserable?" she put the pieces together, _

"_Of course. You're like a puppy. It's fun to kick you while your down."_

"_...Well, I should return the favor..." he reached out and slapped her, but she just continued to glare at him, without flinching,_

"_What're--" --his fingers made a soft clumping sound, when they hit the floor, blood squirted a bit, but Aiko didn't seem to mind, "You bitch! What did you do!?"_

"_..." she didn't say anything, and there was no trace of happiness or sadness in her eyes. Just blank. Crimson. And vengeful. She stepped forward, her hand positioned in front of his shoulder, as he was ready to strike her again._

_Mr Usagi's arm fell to the ground, as more blood sprayed Aiko and most of the area around them,_

"_ARGH! I'm going to kill you, you little ho!" he stepped toward her, his leg back and about to kick._

_--Aiko's father figure fell to the ground, practically face-planting, his leg flying out of the room._

"_Are you suffering now?" she asked, amused at his facial expression: eyebrows scrunched up, and eyes clamped shut, mouth yelling out in pain._

"_Yes, god-dammit!"_

"_This is what mom had to go through."_

"_NO! SHE JUST LOST CONSCIOUSNESS, I STABBED HER A COUPLE TIMES TOO!" he blurted, not aware that he wasn't in much of a position to tease,_

"_Oh really...?" she stepped forward, tearing off another leg as well,_

"_HOW'RE YOU DOING THIS!?" he screamed, agony taking over his sense of control, as his daughter began to dig a lamp pole into his abdomen, without seeming to have hold of it,_

"_...Say hello to that doctor for me... The nurse, and security guards..." she smirked, getting ready to do the final attack, "I know they'll be waiting for you. Goodbye."_

"_No wait! Aiko! Please! For daddy! For your daddy!" he attempted the guilt-trip,_

"_I'm not buying that bullshit. Save it for hell. Bye now." she stated simply, feeling free to toss the pole aside, separating his other arm from his body, and bursting his stomach open._

_Aiko remained in that room. Her sanity was in check, but she wasn't quite okay with the fact that she killed her own father. The small girl looked out of the window, at the corner of her eye. He was still there. Her father, that is; was hanging by his own intestines, which was wrapped around a tree branch, his remaining ligaments resting by the trunk of the tree, his black-blue eyes, still staring at Aiko. _

----End of Nightmare----

Aiko jolted awake, not knowing whether it was her own screams or Naruto's frantic yelling that woke her,

"Aiko! You've been screaming your head off for the last fifteen minutes!"

"O-oh... I'm sorry. Did that bother you?"

"No, no. Just scared the living crap outta me. Did you have another nightmare?"

"How'd you know?"

"I made a quick trip to the hospital earlier, Azakura told me what to expect. She gave me some meds for you." he gestured to a brown paper bag, sitting on her nightstand,

"O-oh... Thank you so much... You didn't have to do that... For me..."

"We're roomies now! That's what roomies do!"

"...Yeah... Thanks..."

"Hey, listen. I'm going down to the river tonight, wanna come?"

"...Uhum..." she wasn't really interested, but at the same time, she didn't want to be alone,

"You don't have to decide now. You can tell me later. Anyways, it's dinner time..." he scratched the back of his head nervously, "But I haven't quite... Prepared supper..."

"I-I'll do it...!" Aiko volunteered, already used to the chore, from the many times she had kitchen duty, as a punishment for being 'mean' to Gina and Amaya.

"N-no, you should be resting!"

"P-please... Let me help..."

"Mm... Alright then. If your sure."

The two ate dinner together, Naruto seeming to enjoy Aiko's home made and from scratch ramen, while Aiko was slightly amused at how he overreacted so much to food. Silently, she felt happiness, but she felt like she was betraying Divany that way.

That afternoon, the two ate and lounged like lazy sloths together, and enjoying every second of it. Even now, Aiko fully wanted to go to the river with him, mostly because she wasn't quite used to Konoha, and she didn't feel like getting lost.

_Well. Thats chappie number sixeh up._

_And with great embarrassment, I found out its seraquil. Not ceraphil. Ceraphil is actually an itching cream. I found out when my little nephew used it on his butt for butt rash. Ew._

_Thats it for now, lovelies :)_

_~Cassie_


End file.
